neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Bestiary/Re;Birth1/Contracted Angel
Contracted Angels (契約天使, Keiyaku Tenshi) are recurring enemies in the Neptunia franchise, especially in the Re;Birth games. They look like a little winged head with a halo and three red spherical objects. Monster Cave Variant Behavior Skills Monster Cave Contracted Angels have 4 skills: *Magic Slash (0 SP) *Thunder Impulse / (160 SP) *Thunder Statue / (240 SP) *Heal! (50 SP) Attack Patterns Above 70% HP These Contracted Angels usually use Magic Slash and Thunder Impulse as their base attacks, if you're lucky, they'll use Magic Slash, which is the weakest of the two, if not, instead they'll use Thunder Impulse, which is stronger and gives you two debuff effects: LUK Down and MOV Down. Sometimes they can cast "Thunder Statue", the strongest attack they have, but it consumes a lot of SP. After casting some Thunder Impulses and maybe a Thunder Statue, they won't have enough SP to cast more of them, so they will spam Magic Slashes. It should be noted that these Contracted Angels have SP Regeneration, that along with their healing skill makes them an ideal target for the player, since you can easily lose the battle if you try to leave them for last, thanks to them healing their partners while they recover SP to cast more powerful skills. Below 70% HP When these Contracted Angels' HP is below 70%, they will use "Heal!" until their HP is above this percentage, they won't use any other skill in the meantime. Other When a partner's HP is below 70%, these Contracted Angels will use "Heal!" on it until its HP is above 70%, these Contracted Angels won't use any attack other than "Heal!" in this case. Partners Monster Cave Contracted Angels can have some partners to help them, four combinations are known: Two Contracted Angels and Ms. Clyde ( ) *42 EXP / 54 EXP (EXP Up) *26 Credits / 33 Credits (Credits Up) Two Contracted Angels and two Mss. Clyde ( ) *54 EXP / 70 EXP (EXP Up) *34 Credits / 44 Credits (Credits Up) Two Contracted Angels and Clyde ( ) *42 EXP / 54 EXP (EXP Up) *26 Credits / 33 Credits (Credits Up) Two Contracted Angels and two Clydes ( ) *54 EXP / 70 EXP (EXP Up) *34 Credits / 44 Credits (Credits Up) Lili Variant Behavior Skills Contracted Angels have 4 skills: *Magic Slash (0 SP) *Thunder Impulse / (160 SP) *Thunder Statue / (240 SP) *Heal! (50 SP) Attack Patterns Above 70% HP Lili Contracted Angels' main skills are Magic Slash and Thunder Impulse. Occasionally they use Thunder Statue. When they run out of SP they only use Magic Slash. Below 70% HP When these Contracted Angels' HP is below 70%, they will use "Heal!" until their HP is above this percentage, they won't use any other skill in the meantime. Other When a partner's HP is below 70%, these Contracted Angels will use "Heal!" on it until its HP is above 70%, they won't use any attack other than "Heal!" in this case. Partners Lili Contracted Angels can have some partners to help them, four combinations are known: A Contracted Angel and an Alune ( ) Normal *1124 EXP / 1461 EXP (EXP Up) *1974 Credits / 2566 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Alune *7724 EXP / 10,041 EXP (EXP Up) *3009 Credits / 3911 Credits (Credits Up) A Contracted Angel and two Alunes ( ) Normal *1612 EXP / 2095 EXP (EXP Up) *2969 Credits / 3859 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Alune *8212 EXP / 10,675 EXP (EXP Up) *4004 Credits / 5205 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Alunes *14,812 EXP / 19,255 EXP (EXP Up) *5039 Credits / 6550 Credits (Credits Up) Related Enemies Same Skin & Model Gallery Contracted Angel.png|A Contracted Angel Contracted AngelSide.png|A Contracted Angel (Side View) Contracted AngelBack.png|A Contracted Angel (Back View) Contracted AngelBlock.png|A Contracted Angel defending himself. Contracted AngelLowHP.png|A Contracted Angel at Low HP. Trivia *This monster's design is based on Kyubey from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. The name of this monster is also a reference to Kyubey making contracts with young teenage girls to turn them into Magical Girls. Navigation Category:Enemies Category:Ghost Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Enemies Category:DLC Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 DLC